ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: Brought To Justice!
(Meanwhile, Chatsworth and Irving were chuffing through the track to The Rocky Ridge River.) * Bertar: (voiceover) Chatsworth and Irving were getting to their destination at the Rocky Ridge River when they saw something very surprising. (Chatsworth and Irving slam on their brakes and stop.) * Irving: What's wrong, Dunbar? * Chatsworth: The Spinosaurus model! It's moving! (And he was right.) * Irving: But I thought you weren't scared of anything and anyway, it's not a real Spinosaurus. (The Spinosaurus picks up a man, closes its mouth and shakes it side to side, making the man dizzy.) * Chatsworth: But look at it! Look! It's moving! It's going to attack someone! Maybe it is a real Spinosaurus. (They soon start to puff back.) * Chatsworth: Help! Spinosaurus attacking! * Irving: Ah! Call Flynn! Call Belle! * Chatsworth: Call The Sodor Search and Rescue Center! * Millie: (chuckles, appears next to them) Silly big engines. (continues puffing forward) * Chatsworth: Wait, Millie! That way is too dangerous! (chuffs after Millie along with Irving) Millie, the Spinosaurus has attacked someone! * Huiso: That's not a real Spinosaurus. It's only a model. (Millie, Chatsworth and Irving see Javmay next to the Tyrannosaurus Rex model controlling the Spinosaurus and Hugo Huxley in his jaws, alive but injured.) * Irving: (chuckles) That's not a real Spinosaurus. It's just being controlled by Javmay. * Millie: (giggles) Tricked you. (giggles again) (James The Red Engine Flash and Thomas The Tank Engine Superman arrive and see Hugo Huxley in the air, dangling by his coat from the Spinosaurus's mouth and the warriors with him.) * James: Hugo Huxley, you're under arrest again. * Hugo Huxley: Look, the Carnival has already suffered a setback with my previous defeats. I really can't deal with your vile accusations right now! * Dyrel:'' Well, maybe we have the wrong guy then, don't we, Tridic? I mean, you can't always be right, I guess. * 'Tridic:'' All we know is the Puppeteer is a selfish, cold-hearted killer. They think they're liberating children from their parents, when really they're destroying the children's lives. * '''Hugo Huxley: '''Wait, you don't know that: look at me, I was one of the children left behind, and I'm doing fine. And so is Louie! * [[Huiso|'Huiso]]:'' Your parents were the first to die. Were they too controlling, is that it, Huxley? Is that why you killed them? * '''Hugo Huxley: '''I've told you: I'm not the Puppeteer! * [[Javmay|'Javmay']]':' But you fit the profile: the Puppeteer is some weak, middle-aged man now who still think he's a child. It's kind of pathetic, really: having to kill just to feel good about yourself. * '''Hugo Huxley: '''That's not why I kill! My parents never let me do anything... kids are meant to be free, but it felt like prison: so I decided to show my parents what it was like to be controlled. They didn't like it much, but I never felt so alive! I never felt sorry for the other kids: I wanted them to be free. I wanted to share their joy! * [[Bertar|'Bertar']]':' You just didn't want to be all alone - you wanted some human connection. But you never found it, so you kept killing... but fact is, you'll always be lonely: because of who you are! * '''Hugo Huxley: '''What have you ever done with your life?! I will be remembered for ever in Chuggington! I was the boy who dared to dream and make his own life as he pleased! * '''Thomas:''' ''You'll more likely be remembered as a balding creep who killed innocent citizens. A bad dream. Ah good, Dyrel, I see you've got the handcuffs ready for the arrest! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Train of Steel Category:Horror Scenes